Lone Wanderer Returns Home
by Spartan300i8
Summary: The Lone Wanderer returns homes after the long search for his father but will it be happy open arms or have to save the people of the Vault
1. Return Home

I now stand at the wooden door leading to the giant metal door. It had been over 2 months since I left the Vault. So much could of change between then and now. Was Amata still waiting for me or have turned love to someone new. It is where it all began, finding my father and then learning of the truth of my father's work. I still getting over the fact that my father had sacrifice himself to save me. I walked slowly to the giant Vault door looking at the yellow 101 numbers on it. I typed in the Amata's name in the keypad and then an alarm was going off and the giant door began to open I was home again.


	2. Vault 101 Welcome Home Party

I walked through the door and at first sight there was an dead man on the control pad. I began wondering what in the world happen here since I left. There were signs say 'Fuck You Overseer' I open a door and I was stopped by an old friend, Officer Gomez, "You just hold on there. I don't know how you got in here but….. It's you. I hardly recognized you with all the dust and dirt on you." Officer was surprise to see me and asked how in the world I got in. "Amata asked for help and gave me the password. What in the world happen here and is Amata alright?" Officer Gomez face didn't look to happy, "If I was you I wouldn't run your mouth about that because it could get Amata in a lot of trouble. The night you and your father left there was little security to fight off the Radroaches and put the fires out in the confusion. Then people started think that if the outside was alright for you and your father that it be the same for them as well. The Overseer didn't approve of the idea and started having tighter security patrols and more rules." I was surprised to hear that due to me and my father's leaving caused so much death and chaos. "I'm sorry to hear that and so would my father if he was still alive." I looked down at the once shiny floor. Gomez looked sad and a bit shame of himself, "I'm sorry to hear that. Your father was a good man and took care of all of us. Amata and the others use the clinic as a place to stay she probably is expecting you."

I thanked Officer Gomez and walked down the steps to the vault's atrium were I saw Office Taylor. He was an old man and his wife died the night I had left due to Radroaches. He was guarding the stairway to the Vault door. Freddie Gomez was in the atrium as well. He was wearing a Tunnel Snakes jacket I guess he was just trying to fit in since there was no one else his age but Butch and the other Tunnel Snakes I couldn't blame him really.

"Freddie you need to go back to the lower levels." Officer Taylor said in that scruffy voice of his.

"No way man we're getting out of you can't cage a tunnel snake." Freddie sound like Butch there all tough. "Stay back!" Officer Taylor got frighten and next thing I knew there was a gunshot. Freddie ran off saying the old man was crazy. Officer Taylor turned around and saw me, let's just say he didn't look to happy to see me and began yelling, "Don't you know better to just stay away?" I wasn't worried about getting yelled at, "You almost shot Freddie!" Officer Taylor mood change quickly, "I didn't mean to shoot I was just trying to scare him he had a knife." Officer Taylor just wanted me to leave so I decided to leave him alone and make my way to the Clinic. All the people just looked at me and said that they blame me and m father for everything that has happen to the vault. I finally found the stairs that lead to the clinic. It was time to face my girlfriend after 2 months and I have change so much.


	3. Lovers Together Again

I walked up the stairs and as I turn the corner there was Butch guarding the way to the clinic. He was still a jerk but not too much as a jerk back before I left the vault. He let me through but before that he said that he want me to get him out of the vault by sabotaging the vault's life support. I said that I'd have to think about it. I open the door to the clinic and the first to happen was Amata running up to me and gave me a hug. "Oh my god you came back. You got my message I knew you would. I missed you so much every day I thought about you hoping you were still alive." I could tell in her voice that she was about to burst in to tears. "I thought about you too Amata. When there was silence I thought how you were doing and I would cry." I held her close to me and then after awhile I let go and she backed up, "How is your father and why did he leave the vault?" We sat down and I looked down on the table and began telling her about my father. "My father left the vault to continue work on a project that he and my mother worked years ago. When I was born my mother died and so my father decided to abandon the project do raise me here in the vault. Then 2 months ago as we know he left the vault and I was force to do the same. I finally find him and he tells me that he left to finish the project that he left. Then…." I started to cry Amata came close to me and wrapped her arms around me. "What happen to him honey?" I finally pulled myself together to tell her, "The Enclave… that's what happen. They wanted him to hand over the project to him but he refused and the Enclave killed one the scientist with him. To prevent anymore death he sacrificed himself to save me and to prevent the Enclave getting their hands on the project." Amata was rubbing my head while I held her tight. "I'm sorry about your loss. We need your help though, my father has gone mad with power and we want to open the vault and trade with the outside world but he says we are the last of humanity that is pure." I let go of her and stood up and held out my hand, " Let's go and see your father." She grabbed my hand and we proceed to the Overseer's office.


	4. Power of Love

As we proceed to the Overseer's office we encounter a security officer and he was charging towards us. Amata grabbed tightly to mine and without a second thought I knocked the officer out with my other hand. I there anything the wasteland taught me it was act first think later. I think Amata was surprise of what I did but understand why I did it. We finally reached the door to the Overseer's Office I told Amata to stay here and then I walk in and close and locked the door. After an hour of talking I finally came out of the office with a smile on my face. Amata stood up and I began walking towards her. Her face quickly change I stop and all of a sudden I was stabbed in the shoulder by the Overseer I fell to ground and all I could hear was Amata. Before I blacked out I heard 2 gunshots then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in Amata's room. She was sitting in a chair she had pulled next to me. Something was off about her though and asked what happen. "I shot him. I wasn't going to lose you to him you coming back now. We are going to need a new Overseer." I was surprised to hear that Amata killed her own father. "Amata sorry for what you had to do. What going to happen now?" Amata came into the bed and I held her close she began to cry. "I don't want to lose you anymore. I want to be with you and I know that you were going to propose to me the night you had to leave. If you still want I would love to marry you." I kissed her on the forehead, "Yes Amata I want to marry you but what about the people of the Vault?" Amata didn't answer for awhile just continue to cry and her face was on my chest and before I knew it I fell asleep. When I awoke Amata was laying next to me sleeping peacefully. I ran my hand through her hair softly and she later awoke with a smile and kisses me, "I have been thinking honey, after you fell asleep I went to see Officer Gomez and ask if wanted to be the Overseer. I told him what happen and that I wanted to be with you and he agreed to it and said we could return the vault anytime and gave us the password to the vault." She was so happy and I was too Amata, the girl that I have loved since I was 12 was finally my loving wife and was going to be with me forever, "I'm glad Amata and know that we are together I should teach what I have learned in the wasteland." She began getting her thing as I got dressed. I told her about the raider and Talon Company mercenaries. She seemed a bit scared but knew I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. After I told her about a few more things in the wasteland I went and see Officer Gomez now Overseer Gomez I congratulated him and told him to take care. I met Amata at the Vault door. I ask if she was ready and she nodded I held out my hand and she grabbed it and before we walked out of the vault I put the ring I had held on since I left and then she smiled and we walked out of the vault. Things were going to be different in the Wasteland now that I have her by my side and being there for me. I just wish the Enclave didn't know.


End file.
